


Bed Fluff

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Adorable as frick, Cutesy dialogue, Drabble, Gay fluff-fest, M/M, Seriously so gay for something so short, Sweet, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “Rog?”“Yes, love?”~A quick, sweet conversation between our two lovebirds that gets rudely interrupted.





	Bed Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> **This was a cute prompt idea I found in a quick search for new ideas, and I fell in love. So, of course, I had to make a Maylor drabble! I hope you enjoy :)**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“Rog?”

“Yes, love?”

“You have really pretty eyes.”

“So do you.”

Brian sighed, brushing his hand through Roger’s blond locks. Roger let his forehead rest against Brian’s, sighing in deep contentment.

“Rog?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Brian slid his hand down Roger’s hair, brushing his fingers through the tangles of bed hair. He sniffled, and Roger kissed his nose.

“Rog?”

“Yes, love?”

“I think--”

Brian cut himself off with a harsh sneeze, knocking Roger off of both himself and the bed.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry, Rog!” Brian cried, scrambling over the edge of the mattress. When he looked down, he found Roger laying flat on the floor, hysterical with laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“You really blew me away that time, Bri,” Roger giggled.

Brian smirked, shaking his head, and grabbed Roger’s pillow. Throwing it down over the blond’s face, he said, “You’re such an idiot. And I love you.”

Muffled under the pillow, Roger responded, “Love you too, sneezy-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Short and sweet! I love my little sneezy-boy poodle! ♥ Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading, loves! Don't forget to comment and kudos!**
> 
> **Side note: This is the shortest fucking thing I've ever written O.o. Kato out now dearies!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
